randomfactsfandomcom-20200214-history
114 facts about Inuyasha
From a anime series first aired in 2000 which is now a final act, Inuyasha was the most enjoyable show to watch on Adult Swim. I'm Yahmina on the Fact Network and today were counting down 21 facts about Inuyasha, let's get started. # Inuyasha is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi that premiered in Weekly Shonen Jump on November 13, 1996, and concluded on June 18, 2008, with 56 volumes. # Inuyasha deals with a darker and more serious subject matter, using the setting of the Sengoku period to easily display the violent content while still retaining some comedic elements. # The anime was animated by Sunrise and the Final act was Viz Media. # The series begins with Kagome Higurashi , a 15-year-old schoolgirl who is transported to the Sengoku period after falling into a well in her family shrine, where she meets the half-demon dog Inuyasha. # Kagome was born at the Sōgō hospital in 1982. # Sota was born in 1988 that makes Kagome 6 years old when her little brother was born. # The first Inuyasha anime adaptation produced by premiered in Japan on Animax on October 16, 2000, and ran for 167 episodes until its conclusion on September 13, 2004. # In the Korean dub, Sota's name is changed to Yoon Tae-young. # Sota means third grass and his family's surname is sunset. # Kagome's height is 5 feet and 3 inches tall and weighs 108 pounds. # The name Inuyasha means Dog Yaksha and he's has the species of a dog. # Kagome means Birdcage or Woven Bamboo Pattern. That's a really pretty name! # Shippo means The Seven Treasures. # The spinning top is a technique which Shippō often uses when it comes to escaping from enemies. The toy enlarges and spins on the target, causing the one feel pain. Talk about a dangerous spinning top! # The ability to transform into animals or look the same as someone else by putting a leaf onto his head. He even transformed into Miroku. # Shippo can also turn a small horse into a life-size one that can fly and is also suitable for one rider. The toy horse is made up of Spinning Acorns. # Shippō has was thinking of Inuyasha as an older brother in ways, despite the two not really getting along much in the beginning. # Inuyasha is also known as Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale not to be confused with fairy tail. # The series aired on Nippon TV in japan on October 16, 2000 and it later aired on Adult swim and Toonami block in 2002 until 2015. # Rumiko Takahashi wrote Inuyasha after finishing . In contrast to her previous works, She wanted to do a darker storyline distant from her comedy series. # Rumiko had also published previous manga Urusei Yatsura in 1978, Maison Ikkoku in 1980, Ranma 1/2 in 1987 and Rin-ne in 2009. # Inuyasha is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in Japanese and Richard Ian Cox in the English Dub who've also voiced Ranma Saotome's male form in Ranma ½. I knew they would have the same voice # Shippō's family are foxes and so are his 4 brothers making him the only human. # Speaking of Shippo, they were other fox demons who look exactly like him. I thought they were his siblings # Rin was an orphaned girl who became a traveling companion of Sesshomaru. # Kagome was voiced by Moneca Stori and later Kira Tozer. # Both her and Kikyō's looks are based on a previous character of Takahashi's, Mana, from Mermaid Saga. # Kagome was wearing her yukata to keep her distance from Ataru during the Urusei Yatsura's OVA Rumic World's 30th anniversary. # Sango bore somewhat of a resemblance to the character Ukyo Kuonji from Rumiko Takahashi's previous work Ranma ½. They even shared the same English voice actress, Kelly Sheridan. Who also voiced Rin from Mermaid Saga. # The name Hakudōshi means white child which makes sense 'cause he has white hair. # Hakudōshi was made from the Infant who was born from pieces of detached flesh that Naraku discarded inside of Mount Hakurei. # Many English-speaking fans consider the Infant's true name to be "Akago", which is how other characters refer to the Infant in the original Japanese language version. However, akago is merely a Japanese word for infant, and is not really a name. # Sesshōmaru's character and looks change as the manga progresses to what his anime version has. He had a childish face and always used to mock his enemies, but this changes after Inuyasha cuts his left arm. # Sesshomaru has stated to Rin that he doesn't eat human food. So means he eats pet food? # Sesshōmaru's name means "killing perfection", though it can also be translated as "the perfect killer/assassin", "circle of destruction" or "complete destruction of life. # Some English-speaking fans had nicknamed Sesshōmaru's mother "Inukimi," which, if represented by the characters meaning "dog ruler" or "dog monarch. # The pattern on Sesshōmaru's kimono is based upon an actual crest of a samurai clan known as the Azai. # Despite retaining the same voice actress in the English dub, fans assume someone else is providing Rin's voice due to O'Brien sounding different because she's older. # Rin is one of the few females in Inuyasha who remains barefoot throughout the series. The only time she is not seen barefoot is during the second ending theme of Inuyasha: The Final Act, in which she is wearing a pair of boots. # During Miroku's early appearances in the manga, his hairstyle strongly resembles that of Hiten. # In the Brazilian Portuguese dub Miroku's name was changed to Miroki because the word ku sounds similar to an offensive pun; in the Korean dub his name was changed to Mireuk and in the German dub his name was changed to Miroke. # Miroku, along with Shippō, Inuyasha, and Kagome make a cameo appearance in Ranma ½ OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane's nightmares, Miroku's body is seen behind Akane. The only part that's seen is the bottom part of his robe and his sandals. # Miroku was three times a victim by yōkai who disguised themselves as women: Naraku, the Coyote yōkai, and the Yuki-on'na. # His voice actor, Kirby Morrow, also voiced Van Fanel from The Vision of Escaflowne, whose love interest is Hitomi Kanzaki - voiced by Kelly Sheridan (who also voiced Sango). # Inuyasha's canine features are modeled after those of the Japanese native Spitz dogs breeds; such as the Akita Inu, the Shiba Inu, the Shikoku Inu, and the Hokkaido Inu. Category:Facts Category:Anime Facts Category:100+ facts